1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a transformable trailer, and more specifically to a trailer which can transform to provide a loading ramp portion for temporarily loading and unloading the trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical situation where a vehicle is being loaded onto a transport trailer, the user will use a pair of ramps which are placed at the rear of the trailer. It can be difficult to align these ramps with the wheels of the vehicle being loaded to the trailer, and a mistake can cause the vehicle to roll off of the ramps and cause damage to the vehicle, the trailer, or the user.
Another disadvantage of these loading ramps is that they are heavy and cumbersome to set up. Further, these ramps have to be transported along with the trailer, which reduces useable space within the trailer or the vehicle towing the trailer.
What is needed is a simple transport trailer which can quickly and easily transform between a travel position and loading position while providing a safe and reliable ramp for loading vehicles onto the trailer.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for transforming a trailer for loading and unloading purposes with the advantages and features of the present invention.